Pokemon: Virtual Life
by DarkLucraX
Summary: Mi primer fic- Espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola que tal gente! Aquí DarkLucraX, este es el primer Fanfic que subo, así que, por favor me dicen en que debería mejorar poder escribir mejor, pero no sean muy duros con sus críticas ¿ok?

Disclaimer: Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia

Bueno sin más dilación les presento:

Pokemon: Virtual Life

Prólogo

POV (Ash)

Si te digo que los videojuegos son más de lo que aparentan y forman parte de algo más grande aún…

¿Me creerías?

Si la respuesta es "no", no te culpo, hasta hace unas horas yo también pensaba igual. Y si la respuesta es "si", pues… estoy seguro que no es como tú lo creías. Creo que sería mejor que les mencione mi situación actual.

Mi nombre es Ashton Ketchum, pero mis amigos me llaman "Satoshi", tengo 16 años y soy estudiante de la preparatoria de Ciudad Luminalia; hace tiempo que mi vida había dejado de ser "normal"; Quizás soy un poco presumido al decirlo, pero soy un prodigio en cuanto a videojuegos se refiere. Yo juego bastante, es casi una necesidad para mí; yo ingresé al mundo de los videojuegos de una manera un poco triste. Mi padre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeño, demasiado como para recordarlo siquiera, y los videojuegos me dieron la compañía que mi madre, debido a su trabajo, no pudo darme; básicamente me encomendé a los videojuegos en mis malos ratos; comencé con pequeños juegos de consola, lo cuales entendía muy rápidamente y a más tardar 4 días, mi peor marca, los terminaba, es por ello que los 13 años inicié con los juegos en línea, principalmente juegos de rol; y entre la gran variedad de juegos que encontré, mi favorito era y es, por mucho, Pokemon, un juego donde podías capturar criaturas con poderes sobrenaturales y entrenarlas para que se hagan más fuertes y venzan a otras, pero no solo se contaba con la variable del entrenamiento, también había que alimentarlos y demostrarles cariño para que estos se hicieran mucho mejores.

Me encanto tanto su modo de juego que lo jugaba diario y de hecho es así como conocí a la gran mayoría de mis amigos de la escuela, puesto que no era muy sociable antes de esto, y la principal característica del juego era el intercambio de criaturas y para ello necesitabas conocer a más personas que las tuvieran; y así paso el tiempo, fui creciendo y también me hacía cada vez mejor en el juego, tanto así que participé en varios torneos, quedando en buenos puestos, llegando incluso a ganar en 2 oportunidades una final sin perder a ninguno de mis Pokemon en todo el torneo; total que la diversión era infinita, y bueno, Hoy cumplí 16 años y en la mañana me llegó un paquete, y aquí comienza lo interesante; Se trataba de un regalo de la Pokemon Company, el cual contenía un extraño casco, un manual de instructivo y un mensaje:

"Hola Jugador, se bienvenido a la nueva generación de videojuegos en realidad virtual, por medio de este pequeño presente podrás jugar en tiempo real el nuevo juego de Pokemon de uso exclusivo para jugadores de gran nivel, conoce y explora todo un universo nuevo con solo colocar el casco sobre tu cabeza"

Rápidamente y muy emocionado subí a mi habitación y encendí el casco, lo coloqué sobre mi cabeza y todo cambió para mí…

-NUEVO JUGADOR-

Nombre: Ashton Ketchum

Nick: Satoshi

Nivel: 1

Pokemon Capturados: 0

Tiempo de juego: 0:01 horas

Me encontraba en una especie de habitación, oscura y cerrada, de pronto se encendió una luz, y vi como un señor de edad madura se levantó de un asiento y se acercó a mí; se le veía muy formal, con una bata de laboratorio, una camisa negra por dentro y unos pantalones color beige; Y sobre su cabeza, una especie de cartel que suponía era su nombre: Profesor Wein.

Empezó a hablar y me sorprendió bastante escucharla tan real, como si no fuera un bot, sino una persona real la que hablaba, sabía que los juegos en realidad virtual eran muy realistas, pero esto lo superaba todo.

Hola, que tal Satoshi- Dijo el profesor con ánimo- Bienvenido a Pokemon Virtual Game, aquí podrás experimentar "en carne propia" el ser un: Entrenador, Coordinador, Criador, Doctor Artista y todo lo que desees ser, con la única finalidad de divertirte y conectarte con otras personas; el idioma no es un limitante aquí, podrás conocer a personas de todo el mundo, ya que el juego cuenta con un traductor automático, así que explora la región Nexus, creada específica y exclusivamente para este juego, a placer, siguiendo las mismas reglas de los juegos obviamente.

Yo estaba impresionado no me terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ahora te entregaré tu primer Pokemon para que comiences tu propia aventura-Siguió el profesor-Puedes elegir a tu antojo cualquier Pokemon, exceptuando los legendarios.

Y-yo- Apenas y podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero respondí con el nombre de mi Pokemon favorito- Elijo a Pikachu.

Pikachu ¿eh? -Respondió el profesor- Bueno, te lo entrego junto a 5 pokeballs para capturar más Pokemon y una Pokedex para que puedas examinar a los Pokemon que encuentres, seria todo lo necesario para que comiences la próxima vez que inicies sesión, ahora el sistema se apagará, puedes reconectarte cuando desees. Por último, existe una última cosa que debes hacer para formalizar tu inscripción, te deberás conectar a un foro exclusivo, en el que se conectan personas que también poseen este dispositivo, solamente debes conectarte a internet, ir a la página que indica el manual de instructivo del casco y mostrar tu experiencia en una pequeña presentación.

Yo respondí que sí muy emocionado.

Solo una cosa más- Dijo esta vez serio el Profesor- La existencia de este juego es secreta para aquellos que no posean el casco, eso incluye familiares y amigos, en caso que el casco detecte a otra persona que no seas tú usándolo este se desactivará automáticamente ¿Entendido?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Bueno es todo-Dijo el profesor animado otra vez- Adiós.

El casco se apagó y me di cuenta que ya era tarde y que mis amigos estaban en la puerta esperándome para ir a la plaza de juegos por mi cumpleaños, muy emocionado bajé las escaleras.

Me divertí mucho

Y bueno, volví a casa, encendí el ordenador, entré a la página del foro oficial del juego y lo primero que vi fue una ventana en la que se me indicaba que debía presentarme con un relato sobre mi persona y como obtuve el juego, tal y como me lo indico el profesor Wein y que es precisamente lo que acabo de hacer, y supongo que no me queda nada más por agregar.

Si leen esto añádanme como amigo dentro de poco me conectaré así que espero verlos dentro del juego hasta pronto…

POV (Narrador)

Después de apagar el ordenador; un chico con un desordenado cabello azabache, altura media y con lo que parecían ser zetas en las mejillas; se puo de pie, tomo el extraño casco que estaba al lado suyo y se lo colocó en la cabeza, pasó un rato y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Comenzaría con algo totalmente nuevo para él, lo que no esperaba era que en simultaneo, otras personas que ya habían vivido su experiencia también lo hacían y que estas personas, fueran sus allegados más cercanos…

Bueno es hora de conectarme-Decía un joven de cabellos castaños- Veremos quién tiene la dicha de enfrentarse a mí

¡Hoy lo lograré!- Gritaba una animada joven de cabellos miel- Hoy encontrare una rutina para lucirme en el show.

El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia- decía emocionado un joven rubio, mientras un rastro de polvo se dispersaba tras el choque de dos criaturas en un campo de batalla- que mejor prueba que este juego.

¡Kya!-Gritaba una aguerrida chica rubia mientras lanzaba puños y patadas a un saco de boxear, mientras una criatura seguía sus pasos con otro saco- ¡toma eso!, estoy segura que podemos hacerlo mejor.

Y quien sabe que cosas les espera…

Continuara…

Pues bueno, eso es todo por hoy espero que se entretengan un tanto leyendo, como yo lo hice escribiendo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y nos leeremos en la próxima. Adiós.


	2. Capítulo 1: Intrducción

Hola que tal gente aquí DarkLucrax con la continuación de mi Fic, espero que este "primer capítulo regular" sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de la Pokemon Company y Satoshi Tajiri.

POV(Narrador)

Era una mañana soleada en la región de Kalos, perfecta como para salir en familia y amigos, en el cielo se podía ver como los pájaros cantaban y volaban, alrededor del pequeño Pueblo Boceto, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en esta gran región, algunos niños de entr años jugaban alegremente alrededor de la pileta de la plaza.

Sin embargo, otro pequeño grupo conformado por dos niños y una niña no la pasaban nada bien…

¿De verdad te iras a Luminalia Serena? -preguntó el niño de cabellos castaños- ¿Porque?

Así es Gary- Respondió la pequeña pelimiel muy desanimada- Mi mamá consiguió un nuevo empleo en la ciudad y tendremos que mudarnos hoy después del almuerzo

Ya veo-Dijo Gary, conteniendo su tristeza lo más que podía-pero por lo menos podremos ir a visitarte ¿Verdad Ash?

El aludido ni siquiera volteo la mirada, a pesar de su carácter, por lo general optimista, era muy tímido para hacer amigos nuevos y la sola idea de despedirse de uno de ellos, en este caso de su mejor amiga, le provocaba mucho dolor.

Y-y-yo-El pequeño se encontraba al borde del llanto, era demasiado para él- ¡Noooo!

El pequeño Ash no pudo aguantar más, la despedida le quebraba demasiado como para aguantarlo, y rompió a llorar mientras abrazaba a su querida amiga. Esto solo consiguió que la pequeña también empezara a llorar mientras abrazaba al azabache. Por último, el castaño dejo a un lado su orgullo para unirse al abrazo, también llorando.

Un chico de cabello azabache se levantaba muy apurado, llegaría tarde al primer día de clases de la preparatoria si no se alistaba de inmediato.

 _Vaya sueño_ \- pensaba el chico mientras apuradamente se metía dentro de la ducha – _No puedo creer lo llorón que era antes._

Capítulo 1: Introducción

POV(Ash)

Después de una buena ducha fría, ya me sentía como nuevo, la noche había sido algo pesada, mi cumpleaños me vino con dos de las mejores sorpresas que podría haber recibido, la primera, me había llegado un fabuloso juego nuevo de mi franquicie favorita, y había aprendido a jugarlo durante la noche. La otra sorpresa fue la reaparición, después de aproximadamente 6 años, de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Serena.

Nos separamos después que ella se fuera de Pueblo Boceto, que era donde vivía en ese entonces, a Ciudad Luminalia; y nos veíamos una vez al mes, en la medida de lo posible, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil la comunicación hasta llegar al punto de perderla.

Hace unas semanas me mude a Luminalia junto a mi madre, al igual que mi otro mejor amigo, Gary; para poder estudiar la preparatoria en Ciudad Luminalia, sabía que en algún momento me volvería a encontrar con ella, sin embrago, no pensé que sería el día de mi cumpleaños, eso me hizo muy feliz, aunque no tanto el hecho que Gary sabía esto y se lo guardó para que sea una sorpresa, se podría decir que tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Terminé de cambiarme y bajé a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba listo, así que me lo devoré en tiempo record para ir directo a la preparatoria, tomé mis cosas y me fui, como de costumbre mamá ya se había ido.

Salí de casa y tome el bus que me dejaría en la puerta de la preparatoria mientras recordaba lo acontecido anoche, pero esta vez lo que pasó con el casco sobre mi cabeza…

\- INICIAR SESIÓN-

Nick: Satoshi

Nivel: 1

Pokemon: 1

Pokedex: 1

El skin de mi personaje era algo parecido a mí, solo que con el cabello negro más largo y puntiagudo, vestía unos shorts marrones y una camiseta blanca.

Era increíble lo bien simulado que estaba todo, parecía que estuviera en el mundo real, todo parecía tan palpable. Empecé a correr en línea recta mientras trataba de ver todo lo que me rodeaba, logré ver: tiendas de objetos, centros Pokemon, tiendas de ropa, hasta puestos de comida, sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención fue el gran coliseo al centro de la ciudad, lo miraba todo, muy atónito, aún seguía sin creérmelo.

Debí parecer perdido, porque un chico algo extraño se me acercó, era moreno, tenía el cabello puntiagudo, sus ojos parecían un par de rayas mal dibujadas, y era, por mucho, más alto que yo.

Hola- Me saludó amigablemente- Pareces perdido ¿Eres nuevo en el juego?

Sí- le respondí cortésmente – es la primera vez que me conecto, y la verdad no sé qué hacer.

Ya veo, no te preocupes- dije el- todos comenzamos así alguna vez, puedes llamarme Takeshi, soy un entrenador Pokemon y me gustan especialmente los de tipo roca.

El chico me hablaba con tal confianza que parecería que me conociera de toda la vida, y eso me gustaba, no todos los días tengo la serte de encontrarme con un tipo tan agradable.

Si deseas puedo explicarte las mecánicas básicas del juego- Continuó hablando – solo sígueme.

Me llevó al norte de la Ciudad, hacia la cual había una salida, y se entraba a una zona más agreste, la cual mandó un cartel cuando entramos. "Zona Salvaje 1 - Pradera"

Aquí podré explicártelo mejor- dijo Takeshi- Saca a tu Pokemon inicial, para ello activa tu menú de opciones y selecciona la que dice "Equipo Pokemon", verás la imagen de tu Pokemon, púlsala y con eso la invocarás.

Fue increíble, el ver como mi Pikachu se materializaba frente a mí, mientras que hacía su característico sonido, yo solo puedo decir que no había cosa que me hubiera mostrado el juego que no me sorprendiese hasta el momento.

Bien- Continuó Takeshi- Podrás examinar todas las estadísticas de tus Pokemon solo con seleccionar su botón, sería bueno que lo hicieras ahora para ver qué podemos hacer con este pequeñín- decía mientras miraba a mi pequeño Pokemon roedor.

Seleccioné sus características, tenía stats muy buenos, y sus ataques eran los mismos que un Pikachu de nivel 1 debería tener:

-Impactrueno.

-Gruñido

Solo quedaba entrenarlo para hacerlo más fuerte.

Es un Pikachu muy bueno- dije aún con emoción en mi voz- será muy fuerte en el futuro.

Claro-respondió el moreno- ya lo creo, ahora te explico las dinámicas, este juego es como cualquier otro de Pokemon, solo que no es necesario buscar en la hierba, puede aparecerte un Pokemon cuando menos los esperes, y cuando eso ocurra tu Pokemon debe estar listo para pelear.

Yo escuchaba muy atentamente sus palabras, después de todo no quería equivocarme, o pagar caro por no escuchar una simple dinámica.

Después de cansar al Pokemon rival solo debes lanzarle la Pokeball, eso sí debes ser preciso, además la batalla que tendrás no será llevada por turnos, ten en cuenta que es una pelea, debes ser rápido para planear una estrategia y cambiarla si es necesario.

El que dijera ese tipo de cosas solo me animaba más a comenzar de una vez.

¿Eso es todo? - Pregunté - ¿Qué hay de las bonificaciones?

Pues los Pokedólares los ganas por cumplir una misión de ayuda a alguien, al vencer en un combate y tras cumplir ciertos objetivos -Esclareció Takeshi- tu dinero base es de 3000 Pokedólares.

Genial, aunque ya es de noche, siendo sincero yo solo quería conocer un poco del juego y ya- le dije algo preocupado, después de todo tenía el primer día de clases para mañana- Debo desconectarme ya, gracias por la enseñanza, me llamo Satoshi, por cierto, lamento no haberme presentado.

No te preocupes- respondió tranquilamente mi acompañante- Le puede pasar a cualquiera, agrégame como amigo, así podremos vernos y tal vez pelear en otra ocasión, cuando tengas más experiencia claro.

Agregué al simpático chico y me desconecté...

Y a pesar de mi precaución me desperté tarde, aunque no fue tan malo como esperaba, logré llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria y mejor recibimiento no pude tener...

¿Qué pasó dormilón? - me dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí, después de bajar del bus - ¿Muchos videojuegos anoche? Creí que solo llegarías a dormir a tu casa.

¡Serena! – Exclamé emocionado al ver a mi amiga frente a mí, vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria – No me dijiste que también vendrías aquí.

Quería que fuera una sorpresa- Decía mientras me guiñaba un ojo, su gesto típico – ¿No te gusta? Estaremos los tres juntos, como antes…

Para mí las sorpresas no paraban de llegar, no solamente me reencontré con mi amiga de la infancia, me enteré que también estudiaría con ella y Gary en el mismo salón ¿Qué podía salir mal? Parecía que por una vez más en mi vida las cosas volverían a ser como antes, ¿o no?

POV(Narrador):

Mientras tanto en una extraña y oscura habitación a las afueras de la ciudad. A través de una especie de comunicador holográfico se comunicaban dos personas desconocidas…

¿Cómo van las pruebas del experimento PK-1798? - Preguntó una de las voces- ¿Algún avance?

Resultados favorables – Respondió la segunda voz – pero el avance es lento, le pongo por lo menos unos siete u ocho meses para activar la fase dos del plan.

Ya veo – Respondió seriamente la primera voz – Sigue con tu trabajo, tenemos que captar a más gente para empezar con las pruebas.

Ok, jefe cuente con ello – decía el segundo sujeto mientras cortaba la comunicación – Habrá que ser más paciente, pero será un éxito cuando empiece la operación, PKVTL.

Continuará…

Que les pareció este primer capítulo, comenten por favor quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, saludos y nos leemos pronto…


	3. Capítulo 2: Amigos y Secretos

Hola gente aquí nuevamente DarkLucraX con la continuación de mi Fic,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon Company

POV (Narrador):

Nos encontramos en un área agreste, es mediodía y se puede ver a un joven de cabello negro muy alborotado junto a una pequeña ratita amarilla. Y frente ellos una criatura extraña…

Bien Pikachu, prepárate para pelear- Decía Satoshi seriamente mientras miraba atentamente al Pokemon oponente- Es un Treecko, un Pokemon raro de encontrar y quiero capturarlo.

Vamos usa Impactrueno- ordenó al roedor eléctrico, al hacerlo el pequeño Pokemon empezó a generar electricidad de sus mejillas para enviarlas en forma de una descarga hacia su rival el cual no tuvo reacción y quedó muy herido-Muy bien ahora es mi turno, Pokeball a él- lanzó la esfera de diseño capsular que tenía en su mano, la cual al hacer contacto con el Pokemon de tipo Hierba se abrió y lo absorbió, 1,2,3… el pequeño había sido capturado.

¡Si!- Exclamó emocionado el novato azabache- Es mi tercera captura en la semana y es un Pokemon difícil de hallar- decía mientras revisaba su equipo Pokemon, el cual estaba conformado por su Pikachu ya de nivel 8, un Chimchar de nivel 7, un Frokie de nivel 7, y su reciente adquisición un Treecko de nivel 3-Jajaja voy a entrenarlo muy bien para que sea tan fuerte como el resto, necesitaré encontrar alguien con quien pelear, aún no he podido enfrentar a nadie a duelo, hasta ahora todos mis encuentros han sido con Pokemon salvajes.

¡Oh no!, ya es mediodía los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento y no pueden ver el casco, debo desconectarme- decía el ahora preocupado chico- Adiós amiguitos, intentaré conectarme más tarde.

Capítulo 2: Amigos y Secretos

POV(Ash)

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que había recibido el juego, disfrutaba mucho de las clases, porque me había reunido con mis amigos de la infancia y también con los amigos que hice al llegar a Luminalia, en esos días todos nos habíamos hecho ya un pequeño grupo:

Estaba Gary, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, crecimos juntos, compartimos muchos gustos, especialmente el gusto por Pokemon, cuando estaba aburrido el siempre buscaba una forma de divertirnos, he vivido muchas cosas con él, nos hemos peleado como cualquier par de amigos, pero siempre terminábamos por quitarle importancia, por el simple hecho que nos aburríamos mucho sin el otro al lado, aunque es un poco orgulloso siempre me logra animar, aunque suele ser muy realista y no deja volar mucho sus posibilidades, se podría decir que somos como un contraste del otro y eso mantiene equilibrada la balanza de decisiones grupales.

También estaba Serena, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, a ella la conocí cuando se mudó a Pueblo Boceto, y participó de un campamento en el que estaba junto con Gary, ella solía ser muy tímida al igual que yo, supongo que por eso congeniamos tan rápido, después de todo el único extrovertido del grupo en ese entonces era mi amigo castaño, nos hicimos muy amigos después que la ayudara a volver al campamento, pues se había perdido buscando a un gato que vio en el bosque, poco después el hecho de tener la compañía de ella y de mi amigo castaño me hizo ser mucho más abierto con mis emociones, empezaba a ver el lado positivo de las cosas y de hecho me volví aún más extrovertido que el mismo Gary, con el pasar del tiempo ella y yo nos habíamos hecho muy unidos, más entre nosotros dos que con mi otro amigo. El que nos hallamos reencontrado me hizo muy feliz, y tras eso nos pusimos al día en todas las cosas que no pudimos vivir juntos, como si la separación nunca hubiese existido.

Mi otro amigo es Clemont, él es natural de Luminalia, y es mi vecino, el día que nos mudamos él nos ayudó a desempacar todo, es una muy buena persona, aunque algo tímido, en cierto aspecto me recuerda a mi antes de conocer a Serena, solo que el si es responsable con los deberes, cabe destacar que es el primero de la clase y tiene una afición un tanto extraña con la ciencia especialmente con la informática, dice que le gustaría ser un ingeniero eléctrico cuando sea grande y no para de repetir que el futuro lo tendremos ahora gracias a la ciencia.

También dentro de la preparatoria conocí a una chica llamada Korrina, es una chica muy extrovertida, incluso más que yo, es una gran atleta, o al menos eso dice ella; la conocí cuando choque con ella por accidente al entrar al salón, o más bien, cuando me estampó la puerta en la cara por salir apresuradamente de este, después de que esto pasó ella no paró de seguirme mientras me pedía disculpas, cosa que al final hice más por estrés que por otra cosa, después de eso empezó a juntarse con nosotros, aún así es muy buena persona y parece llevarse muy bien con Serena.

Finalmente está Kalm, el… bueno el… la verdad no lo conozco mucho, pero Serena lo conoce desde que llegó a Luminalia, puesto que son vecinos, aunque debo admitir que no me cae muy bien, es muy frío en su trato y un tanto arrogante, pero bueno también está en el grupo.

Habíamos quedado en reunirnos para poder estudiar juntos y como mamá está todo el día fuera no vi problema alguno en que ellos vinieran a mi casa.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Serena y Kalm. Serena se ofreció a preparar una pequeña merienda para que todos, después de estudiar, pudiéramos congeniar y conocernos un poco más, mientras tanto Kalm me ayudaba a ordenar un poco la sala para hacerla un lugar más propicio para poder estudiar, ni por eso siquiera me dirigió la palabra en algún momento, este chico de verdad me caía mal.

Al poco rato llegó Clemont que se sorprendió de no ser el primero en llegar, él había traído material adicional para poder estudiar, además que se le veía muy emocionado, como si fuera la primera vez que lo invitaran a estudiar.

Después llegaría Korrina quien llegó algo sudada pues había venido patinando desde su casa, finalmente llegó Gary quien entró como si mi casa fuera suya, típico de él, aunque en parte era cierto pues el siempre venía conmigo después de clases y se quedaba hasta tarde, además es mi mejor amigo y tiene esa clase de confianza conmigo.

Estuvimos estudiando unas cuatro horas, y fue muy ameno, Clemont nos daba muy buenas pautas para repasar ciertos temas, además de puntualizar mucha base teórica es como si nos hubiese estado enseñando, especialmente a Korrina, quien al parecer tenía muchos problemas para prestar atención en clase. Después de estudiar, alegremente comimos la merienda que Serena había preparado, debo confesarlo, aunque fue algo pequeño estaba mucho mejor que la comida que a veces traía mamá, que en sí ya era deliciosa; mientras que conversábamos acerca de nosotros, y pude escuchar muchas cosas interesantes…

POV(Narrador):

Se encontraban seis jóvenes en una sala conversando muy amenamente, formando un círculo: (Ash-Serena-Kalm-Clemont-Korrina-Gary) mientras degustaban un pequeño refrigerio preparado por una integrante de dicho grupo; mientras que cada uno iba contando algo acerca de si mismo.

Bueno… -Dudaba el azabache- lo que más me gusta en la vida son los videojuegos, lo que más me desagrada es que un videojuego que espero con ansias me decepcione, y algo a lo que aspiro es ser escritor algún día.

Osea ¿Cómo? -Preguntaba Kalm -Te gustan los videojuegos y quieres ser escritor, no le encuentro el sentido a eso.

¿Tiene que tenerlo? – Ironizo Ash algo molesto - Es una de mis aspiraciones, soy yo el que decide si tiene sentido o no.

Ya, ya chicos cálmense, mejor sigue tu Kalm – Intercedió Serena rápidamente, para evitar alguna pelea – _Cielos, parece que no se llevan nada bien_.

Pues ¿Qué desean saber?, soy muy interesante- Decía creídamente Kalm – Siempre me ha gustado debatir mis ideas, detesto que las personas no se den cuenta que hacen estupideces, y algo a lo que aspiro es a ser un destructor de mitos.

¿Destructor de mitos? – Cuestionó Korrina - ¿Qué es eso?

Es una persona que investiga y divulga sus conocimientos con la finalidad de responder a las preguntas que aún no tienen solución y de las que meramente se puede especular alguna que otra afirmación, que puede o no ser correcta - Respondió Clemont como si quisiese demostrar que Kalm no era el único que podía resaltar por su inteligencia- O ¿me equivoco Kalm?

Estas en lo cierto Clemont- dijo algo serio Kalm- me alegra conocer a alguien que me entienda.

De repente el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, a nadie le gustaba la forma de hablar del pelinegro.

Pues bueno, sigo yo- Decía apurada Serena, tratando de evitar un mal ambiente- algo que me gusta es cocinar, algo que me desagrada es estar sola y aburrirme, algo a lo que aspiro es a ser actriz algún día.

 _Ya me lo esperaba_ \- pensaba Ash mientras sonreía ante una pequeña idea que le pasó por la cabeza- _y si… no, lo dudo mucho._

No estaría nada mal- Susurraba Gary a su amigo azabache- te imaginas tener a una famosa actriz como amiga, piensa en todas las chicas lindas que podríamos conocer, si tienes razón-decía Ash sin prestar atención a lo que le decía su amigo castaño por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Nadie aquí te escucha Gary- Dijo molesta Korrina- No te molestas siquiera en bajar la voz aunque sea para ese tipo de comentarios.

Jajajajaja- Reía Serena- No te molestes Korrina, ya me esperaba ese tipo de comentarios de Gary, por otro lado- se acercó a Ash- a ti quien te dio permiso de seguirle la corriente al Erizo- decía mientras le jalaba un cachete a Ash; Ayayayayay-decía Ash tratando inútilmente de zafarse de Serena-Ya Serena, basta, me duele.

Esto solo origino que todos se rieran, menos cierto emo amargado cuyo nombre comienza con "K" y termina con "alm", (xD) después de un par de minutos le tocó a Gary.

Bueno-Comenzó Gary- algo que me gusta es ganarle a Ash en el Pokken, créanme no hay nada más satisfactorio…

Sabes perfectamente que esa vez no contó, mi mando no tenía la sensibilidad adecuada para jugar correctamente- Decía Ash apresuradamente-además estaba cansado de partirte la madre una y otra vez.

Ya no seas mal perdedor Cenicero- Decía Gary divertido al ver así a su mejor amigo- bueno continúo, algo que me disgusta es la cajita de jugo que te dan en los aviones, nunca te llenan para nada, y algo a lo que aspiro es a ser el manager de alguien famoso, que pueda sobrexplotar para hacerme con todo el dinero de los adolescentes consumidores del mundo.

¿No que aspirabas a tener tu propia tienda de calzado femenino? -preguntaba Ash mientras reía- _la venganza es dulce._

Y ¿Cuando dije yo eso? – preguntó nervioso el castaño, su amigo se aguantaba de la risa mientras decía- ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de tu amiga del bus? _Toma eso_ \- el azabache se partía de la risa internamente por el momento que le hacía pasar a su amigo- No sé de qué hablas - decía Gary haciéndose le desentendido, a lo que su amigo prosiguió- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Leaf?, ¿o algo así? Era bonita eh, yo también me hubiera inventado algo así si tuviera la suerte de chocarme con una desconocida en el bus- el orgulloso castaño solo se quedó callado, tratando de aparentar que no le importaba, mientras el resto se reía.

Cuando se calmaron fue esta vez el rubio quien habló:

Pues, es sencillo, lo que más me gusta es estudiar e investigar sobre la innovación del uso del fluido eléctrico en los aparatos electrónicos- dijo calmadamente Clemont, mientras el resto ponía una "póker face"-lo que más me desagrada es la lactosa, soy intolerante (a uno le tenía que pasar y lo saben), algo a lo que aspiro es a tener algún día mi propio laboratorio dedicado exclusivamente a la investigación del uso de energía limpia.

Korrina terminaría con la dinámica- Es gracioso, pero lo que más me gusta es hacer dinámicas nuevas divertidas con amigos, gracias por eso- decía alegremente la rubia- algo que me disgusta es el que no me dejen entrar al cine a ver películas de terror por mi edad y algo a lo que aspiro es a entrar a la Selección de Futbol Soccer Femenino.

Después de la dinámica estuvieron conversando sobre lo que se habían contado unos quince minutos y después de eso Clemont como Korrina se fueron, el primero debía cuidar a su hermana menor y la segunda debía ir patinando hasta su casa, Kalm parecía muy aburrido, pero esperaría a Serena, quien estaba conversando amenamente con Ash, después de todo eran vecinos, Gary mientras subió al cuarto de Ash a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado la última vez que se había quedado.

Pasaron unos minutos y…

Entonces Gary le dijo lo del calzado y yo me quede viéndole raro con muchas ganas de reír por dentro- explicaba Ash a Serena sobre el incidente con Gary, y esta no podía aguantarse la risa- Jajajajaja, no puedo, Jajajajaja, como pude perderme eso- de repente se escuchó un grito muy agudo proveniente de la habitación del azabache.

¿Que fue eso? -preguntó Serena extrañada, mientras se apegaba a Ash, este se puso un poco tenso por la repentina acción de su amiga, aun así respondió- a juzgar por lo agudo del sonido, algo muy fuerte debe haber sorprendido a Gary _-¡Oh no el casco!_

Ash subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se encontró con su peor temor Gary tenía en sus manos el único objeto que ocultaba, el único que no podía mostrarle siquiera a su mejor amigo, el cual lo miraba con una expresión que estaba entre la sorpresa y… la alegría?

POV(Gary)

La tarde había sido muy productiva, había estudiado con el nuevo grupo que habíamos formado mi mejor amigo y yo en Kalos, después de una muy amena conversación, en la cual todos participamos y aprendimos un poco de cada uno, Ash estaba conversando muy alegremente con Serena, le estaba explicando el incidente de la chica en el bus, yo no le di importancia, a veces me gustaba hacerme el chulo para llamar la atención y que mi amigo se divierta, así que aproveché para subir a su habitación y recoger mi mochila, que había olvidado algunos días atrás, después de todo ya era de noche y era solo cuestión de tiempo que los demás también se vayan.

Abrí la puerta, el cuarto estaba desordenado, como siempre, saqué la mochila que estaba sobre su silla giratoria y vi algo que me dejó extrañado, debajo del escritorio, donde normalmente Ash dejaba sus papeles con creaciones suyas ahora se encontraba una extraña cosa, al acercarme me di cuenta que era un casco, y no cualquier casco, era un casco del Pokemon Virtual Life, el mismo que yo había recibido hace ya unos meses , y del cual tenía prohibido hablar con quienes no fuesen jugadores, no pude más que saltar un grito de emoción al saber que podría compartir todo este nuevo universo por conocer con mi mejor amigo.

Unos segundos más tarde el subió, me vio con el casco en las manos, yo solo lo miré sorprendido y con mucha emoción le dije:

-Bienvenido a Virtual Life Ash.

Continuará…

Que tal lectores, aquí traigo la continuación, espero que les esté gustando, cuando empiecen a llegar comentarios, yo los responderé, así que no se preocupen por eso, también háganme llegar sus recomendaciones para poder mejorar mi redacción, sin más que agregar, Adiós.


End file.
